


Rule The World

by satanic_horsemen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Neullich, Parent-Child Relationship, Reference To Joshua’s Fairytale Obsession, Strict Parents, football rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_horsemen/pseuds/satanic_horsemen
Summary: In which Joshua has to live with strict parents. Robert is basically the cool uncle, and Joshua’s favourite family member.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrandmrslegendary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrandmrslegendary/gifts).



> I wrote this for mrandmrslegendary because she gave me this wonderful idea and she is an amazing person. Thanks for giving me so much inspiration! <3
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this because I don't know whether I have written this well enough. Anyway, have fun and let me know what you think!

_"For God's sake, Joshua! What did I tell you about staying out after curfew?"_

Joshua sighed and placed his head in his hands. He knew that he would get a reaction like this, especially from Manuel, but he could still feel his face redden from guilt and embarrassment. What he hated most is the fact that it was only eight o'clock pm. He wished he had more freedom to hang out with his friends. They would always laugh at him because he had what they called "daddy issues". They were right, though, and everyone knew it. He got bullied with it, got called names other than daddy's boy, much worse and much more mean ones. He had wanted to tell his dads for a long time, but was too scared, too worried that they might yell at him. He didn't know why, he was probably being silly, but after Manu's outburst, he was too scared to tell him anything.

He then realised that he hadn't even answered his father. Manuel was looking at him with rage and concern, purely because he wanted what was best for his son. That was what Joshua thought, that is.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Manuel crowed. Joshua nodded his head quickly, not wanting to upset him.

"I'm sorry," the latter said and Manuel sighed, sitting down on his deep red fauteuil, made of leather.

He waved with his hand. "Just don't do it again, okay? Thomas and I were worried sick."

Joshua wanted to protest, wanted to tell his dad the truth about how he wanted to blend in with his peers more. He was ashamed of who he was, of how his parents treated him. Why couldn't he have been brought up in a normal family? Of course, he loved his two dads, but sometimes he just wished that his biological family would have just kept him.

However, he didn't say anything because he didn't want to hurt Manuel's feelings. Thus he stayed silent, waiting for the latter to say anything, which happened rather quickly.

"Go to bed soon, son. Uncle Lewy is visiting tomorrow." A smile grew on Joshua's face instantly after hearing these words. He adored his uncle, he was so tough and masculine. Whenever Joshua was with him he felt like he belonged, which was the best feeling in the world. He would sacrifice going to bed late with love if it meant he'd see his favourite uncle on a otherwise dull Saturday.

"All right, Dad," Joshua said. "I'll go to bed in an hour, or is that too late? Because I can go to bed now if that means that I can see uncle tomorrow?" He was desperate to see him.

Manuel smiled and shook his head. "In an hour is fine, Jo. I'm glad that you like Robert so much. It's great knowing that your child adores your own brother."

Even though Manuel and Robert were brothers, they were completely different. His dad was strict and always worried, while Robert was the complete opposite. He was fearless, reckless and so incredibly cool. Joshua looked up to him, wanted to be just like him.

When Robert came to their house to visit them, he always came by motorcycle, a beautiful black Harley. Joshua wanted one as well. He longed for the day that he could just ride his motor with nothing to worry about, no responsibilities and no rules to follow. God, how much he longed for a carefree life.

Joshua went upstairs and changed into his pyjamas. Black sweatpants and a T-shirt with a teddy bear on it (Thomas bought it for him). He watched himself in the mirror while he started brushing his teeth. Everyone was right, he was a huge daddy's boy and he hated it. The thing is, if he told Manuel or Thomas that he needed some space they would think that Joshua didn't like them anymore, which of course wasn't the truth.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and Joshua knew that it was his other dad, Thomas. If Manuel was strict, then Thomas was impossible. The latter was always worried about Joshua, always checking on him when he was with friends, calling him every five minute. Joshua almost wasn't allowed to go on a school trip, but Manuel convinced Thomas eventually.

He could hear Thomas yelling at Manuel. "Where's Joshua? He's not with his friends right? It's past eight, he should be home right now!"

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. He's upstairs. He was home a little later than the curfew, but we already talked about it so there's nothi--"

"He got home after eight? For fuck's sake, Manu, we don't make rules for nothing! If he doesn't obey them now, how could he possibly survive in the real world?"

Joshua stopped listening after that. He had heard that lecture so many times that he knew actually it by heart. He didn't want to hear it again because every time those words rang inside Joshua's head, his self-esteem decreased gradually. He didn't want his happy mood to get ruined just when his favourite person in this world would visit tomorrow.

Thus he decided to dwell into the world of dreams, where everything was possible.

                     •••

Joshua woke up early, around six a.m., circles around his eyes visible, but not more than normal. He didn't want to stand up and go downstairs only to most likely find Thomas being angry at him (if he was awake). He wanted to lie in his bed for as long as possible, daydreaming about what life would be like if he would have more freedom. He once dreamt about being an astronaut, the first man on the moon. He was a hero, a legend. Everyone knew about it and everyone adored him. God, how much he wished that dream to be true.

But every morning he would wake up realising that his life wasn't as pleasant as he wanted it to be.

Only then he remembered that today wasn't going to be as bad as usual, because Robert would come. A smile plastered on his face, he stood up and changed into regular clothes. Jeans and a white sweater.

When he got downstairs, Thomas was already there and silently Joshua cursed because he knew what was about to come.

But it didn't come.

Thomas didn't give him a lecture, didn't get mad him and the former hoped that he would be this lucky for the rest of the day.

"Good morning, son," Thomas said. "You're here early. Had a bad dream?" He said the words with care, and Joshua shook his head.

"No, my dream was all right. Just excited for uncle to come," he answered and his father nodded.

Thomas looked back at the pan which contained an egg he was preparing. "What do you want for breakfast? I'm making eggs, is that okay for you?" He was acting differently today and Joshua wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. This wasn't what his dad was normally like. Perhaps Manuel got to him at last.

"Eggs are fine," Joshua responded, sitting down on the couch. He saw the remote, but god forbid was he allowed to watch television in the morning. _It's going to ruin your whole day_ , his parents would say. He couldn't know if they were right, because he had never tried before.

So he grabbed the newspaper instead. It was the year 2018, where basically everything was possible. Trump was president of the United States, NASA discovered a new planet where life was possible, and perhaps there were people already living there. Everyone was excited about new technologies, but of course Joshua wouldn't have anything to do with it because his parents forbade him to.

 _You will get addicted to an iPhone and it's also very expensive_ , they would say. This was the reason why he had a flip phone.

Were they even aware that Joshua wasn't as popular as they thought he was? Were they aware that Joshua was being bullied for the way his parents treated him? They could only think about themselves and let Joshua drown in mockery. Who would do that to their child?

His gaze moved across the newspaper and noticed that nothing very special had happened lately that was worth reading. He closed it again and looked up, seeing his dad giving him a plate with eggs and a glass of milk.

"Thanks," he muttered. He knew that Thomas had a hard time not giving him a lecture on how to be thankful and he was glad that it didn't happen. He didn't want his day to get ruined. "At what time will uncle Robert be here?"

Thomas sat down across him on another chair and sighed. "At two o'clock." He paused for a moment as Joshua made a mental note about the arrival time. "I don't like him."

The latter looked up with big eyes. "W-what? Why not?" he asked.

Thomas shrugged. "He's way too reckless. If it were up to me I wouldn't want that guy to get anywhere near you. You're too young for this danger. But it's Manuel's brother, and you know how much I love Manu. I'd do anything for him, so I ignored my aversion to him and let him see you. Why? Because I care about you just like a care about Manuel." He took a sip of his coffee. "You two are so lucky to have me."

Joshua tried hard not to talk back to him in a disrespectful manner. How could he be so oblivious? How could he not see that Joshua was not lucky to have him? "I guess," he whispered.

"Shoot, that reminds me: I need to call Basti." He stood up in a hurry and practically ran toward the kitchen where his phone lay. In only a matter of time, Joshua heard the loud talking and the laughing.

"Oh my god, I know right?" Thomas almost screamed. "No, no. Robert is coming today. Yeah, Manu's brother." He paused for a moment, probably because Bastian was talking. They had been friends for as long as Joshua was alive, maybe even longer. Every time Manu and Thomas had a fight (which wasn't a lot), the latter would spend the night at Bastian's, where they would probably talk about Thomas' feelings.

"Well Jo really seems to like him, which concerns me." Was Thomas even aware of the fact that Joshua could hear all of this? Probably not, for what the latter knew, Thomas didn't even care about him (which was all but true).

"No, Basti, I'm not going to Manchester on vacation with you. Manu, Jo and I are going to The Netherlands." Even though Joshua loved The Netherlands, he wanted to go on vacation to get rest, not to hold his dad's hand the entire time to make sure he wasn't going to leave.

"Because I've always wanted to go to that country. We're neighbours and I owe them." Thomas laughed. "Okay, well, I've gotta go. Bye, Basti." Then he hung up the phone.

In the meantime, Manuel had come downstairs and was looking at Joshua, who was silently eating his eggs. The latter noticed soon that his dad was looking at him, thus he began to speak.

"Good morning, Dad. Did you sleep well?" he asked, as formal as usual. He almost wanted to say "father" instead of dad but that would be purely sad.

Manuel smiled at him, quickly saying "Alright", then walking straight toward Thomas. They talked about something but Joshua couldn't quite understand what they were saying, which frustrated him.

He just let one particular thought repeat itself inside his mind over and over.

_Uncle Lewy is coming today._

                    •••

Hours passed as fast as wildfire spread. Every single minute closer to Robert's arrival, Joshua got more excited. When he actually heard the motorcycle approach, the latter jumped out of his chair and practically ran toward the door, before either Manuel and Thomas could open it.

In the doorway stood his uncle, hair as dark as ever, piercing blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses, a devilish grin plastered on his face as he took them off. "Good seeing you again, Josh," he greeted.

The young guy looked at him with admiration, he was everything Joshua wanted to be. The latter felt intimidated, but in a good way. He didn't hesitate to hug him tightly. After all, Robert was one of his favourite (if not his favourite) persons in his family.

Robert stepped inside with the black helmet in his left hand, a leather glove covering it. Thomas looked at him in discomfort but Manuel smiled at him.

"How are you, brother?" he said, shaking the other's hand. They looked nothing like each other. The only similarity was the colour of their eyes: both as blue as the ocean on a hot summer day. Manuel had blond hair, was tall and a little tanned, while Robert had black hair, was considerably smaller than him and was as pale as a ghost, but Joshua didn't mind. It suited him and his personality.

Robert was basically his best friend he had never had.

"I'm great, happy to see you all again," Lewy replied, now stepping into the living room with the rest. Joshua was focused on the former mostly, but could see out of the corner of his eye that Manuel was whispering things to Thomas, hopefully stuff that would make the latter tolerate Robert more.

Joshua said down on the same spot he had eaten breakfast that morning, when Robert said down across of him. He was staring at him, making Joshua partly uncomfortable.

"There's something different about you," Robert pointed out. Jo smiled shyly, which was basically what every teenager or kid did when an adult other than one of your parents spoke to you.

Thus he nodded. "Well, I tanned a bit. Manuel and I went to the beach the other day on a very sunny day. Perhaps that's it."

Robert didn't stop grinning. "Ah, I see. It looks great on you, kid." He paused for a moment when Manuel and Thomas too sat down. "So how's school? Good grades?"

Joshua nodded. "Yes, I've been studying a lot lately thus my grades increase as well."

Robert looked at Manuel for a second, probably mentally saying: _Why the hell is he talking like that?_ which was accurate enough. "You've raised him well," were his words aloud.

Thomas grabbed Joshua's hand and nodded with a smile of pride on his lips. "That's what parents are for."

Robert chuckled. "I believe he deserves some distraction from what I've heard. Perhaps I could take him on a motor ride?"

First Thomas wanted to protest - Joshua could see we did - but clearly changed his mind because he spoke no words. It was Manuel, who gave the answer.

"Sure, Joshua deserves some fun now, he has worked hard enough in school," he replied.

Joshua jumped up again with huge smile after Robert had gotten up as well, nodding his head toward the front door. He put on his jacket as fast as he could, and together they went outside, leaving Joshua's parents inside.

It was warm outside, yet a chilly wind indicated that if you went out without a jacket, you'd catch a cold. Joshua put the helmet on after Robert had given it to him.

"Where are we going to go?" Joshua asked the older man.

Robert's infamous smirk appeared again. "That's a surprise. Just enjoy the ride, promise?" He was so kind, even though he would appear to some as "scary" or "a criminal".

Joshua sat down behind him on the black Harley and his uncle started the motor. It was only a matter of time before Joshua could feel the cool wind through his body. He had never felt more alive. He felt free, as if he had grown wings and could fly to the endless clouds. He imagined how that would be like. How it would be like if he had just gotten one day of calm, rest. It felt strange to him, as if he was in a completely alternate universe. All he knew, all he had been taught, were strict rules, curfews, bed-times and what-not.

_I want to feel alive._

And he did. While being on that retarded motorcycle, he felt more alive than he had ever felt. He didn't want it to stop, but of course - like every beautiful moment in his life - it came to an end abruptly when Robert stopped riding.

Joshua hadn't even paid attention to where he was, what his surroundings were nor where they were going. When he did, however, he recognised the place. It was one of the few places Robert and Joshua used to go to together (ifThomas had given them permission), a place called "The Stew". It wasn't an actual stew, of course, but it was part of a river that was flowing through the city. It was such a peaceful place, surrounded by the most magical forest with trees larger than you could imagine.

With it being almost Autumn (it was warmer than normal at this time of the year), the leaves were changing colour, from a faint green transforming into a burst of colours such as red, orange and brown. Joshua loved Autumn, it was his favourite season. It had always given him some sort of reassuring feeling, as if Autumn was the season everything would be all right.

Robert sat down on the soft brown earth, wanting Joshua to follow his lead. "So, nephew, what's going on? You don't seem to be happy."

Joshua shrugged. "That's because I'm not."

It didn't come as a shock to Robert, who still held the same expression as before. "Is it because Manu and Thomas might be a little too strict, Jo?" He seemed to know what was going on, so why did he still ask?

"People are making fun of me because of it." Joshua shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. "It's like they don't know what's best for me. They treat me like they don't even know me."

Robert didn't answer, which worried the former. He didn't know what he was supposed to think about the silence. Luckily his worries weren't to last long, as Robert answered soon enough.

He stood up first before beginning to speak. "Let me show you something."

Joshua stood up as well and together they walked into the forest, the latter not knowing what to expect while the former knew exactly what was about to happen.

It didn't took long before they had arrived at their destination. Joshua's mouth was opened wide; he had never been in this part of the woods before. And what he saw, was the most breathtaking scenery he had ever observed.

It was a rather large beech tree, leaves as pink as Joshua's cold cheeks. The sun shone through the pink colour in a majestic way, it almost seemed like a magic forest, one you'd see in fairy tales.

He started imagining himself on a black horse, riding through the woods, a longbow resting on his shoulders as if he was capable of taking on any source of danger there was. He breathed in the fresh air, much cleaner than he was used to feel flowing through his lungs. He spotted a deer suddenly, and a smirk appeared on his lips. He was going to have dinner for tonight.

He made sure to be entirely quiet while he made his bow and to be used arrow ready to kill the innocent animal, which was unaware of what was to about to occur. Joshua could feel time standing still as he aimed his bow at the deer. He waited a couple of seconds, not quite sure why, and then let go of the string, leaving a slightly red mark on his wrist.

As the deer fell, Joshua felt an indescribable feeling of satisfaction, but most of all: freedom.

He would probably be even more free in that world than in his own.

"Josh, are you okay?" his uncle asked him as he began to realise where he was and most of all: when.

The former nodded. "Yes, I'm all right. I was just thinking of something."

Robert nodded and smiled kindly at him. After that he gave his attention to the tree in front of them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He paused for a moment, probably too taken aback by this wonderful sight as well. "Almost like it comes from--"

"A fairy tale," Joshua interrupted him, seeing that his uncle nodded.

"Yes, exactly. Like a fairy tale."

Joshua realised that his questions remained unanswered, however, thus he decided to speak up. "Why did you want to come here?"

Robert grabbed Joshua's arm without giving an answer to that question, and pulled him with him closer to the tree. "Take a look."

"At the tree?" the younger asked.

His uncle nodded. "Yes, take a look and tell me when you find what you're looking for."

Joshua had never seen him like this, he was much more calm and more like a regular adult. Where was his reckless persona that Joshua loved?

He didn't want to know the answer to that question, was his realisation and so he began to observe the tree from closer.

At first he didn't see anything, he just saw the brown tree stump that repeated everywhere he saw. But then he looked at the floor, and under one of the branches, he noticed a piece of paper. Joshua grabbed it without even knowing why, probably out of curiosity, and began to read what story was told in that mysterious note.

_What would life be without having someone to share it with? That was one of the questions I have always wondered about. Of course no one wanted to be alone, with no one to share their life, but what were the qualities that made out who was suitable for that job? I've debated the answers to that question for years and years, even when I had found my one true love. I realised that that particular person is only suitable when they complete your life. When you find that person, you shouldn't need anything more nor less in life. Everything should be perfect. I felt that for the first time when I adopted my son, Joshua. Yes, I love my husband and I always will, but there was something about that boy that made me feel like the hole in my heart had been filled. As if I had always needed that in my life. I know for sure that I will protect him at all costs forever and ever. I don't want anything to happen to him because he's the most important person in my life._

Joshua stared at the paper. This had to be a coincidence, right? Neither one of his parents had written this. That couldn't be. They... they didn't care about him that much, did they?

"Before you ask," Lewy began, taking Joshua out of his thoughts, "you should know that Thomas wrote this."

 _Thomas?_ But he had always been the most strict one. The one who wouldn't let him go anywhere.

_Because he had always wanted to protect him._

"Thomas wrote this?" he asked, dumbfounded. Lewy only nodded.

"But he... Why would he be so- I don't understand." Joshua spoke the truth. He truly didn't understand.

"Thomas considers you the most important person in his life, Jo. He cares about you more than anything in this world, even more than Manu. You're the one who completes his life, not Manu. Of course, your father is very important to Thomas and he loves him very much, but without you he would feel so differently, because you're the one who fills the hole in his heart, as he so nicely put it. That's why he doesn't want anything to happen to you. He loves you so much that he wants to protect you from any danger in this world." Seeing that Joshua wouldn't answer just yet, he added something else. "Is that so hard to understand?"

But Joshua remained too shocked to speak even one sole word. He stared at his uncle who had just given him the most logical explanation. He felt terrible for everything he had said to their dads when they were in a fight, he now understood. How could he be so stupid to not even realise why they were so strict? Why was he so dumb to think that they didn't care about him?

"Can we go home?" Joshua asked. That was all he said. Frankly, he could see in his uncle's eyes that he had already expected an answer like this. Robert put his arm around his nephew and together they walked back to the former's Harley, which was still standing near the river.

On their way home Joshua thought of how he was going to confront his parents about it. He imagined many scenarios, many ways of apologising for acting so puerilely. Before Joshua could pick the best one, they had already arrived at the latter's house.

Peeking through the window, Joshua could see his parents sitting on the couch, talking to one another about God knows what.

They went inside without knocking as Joshua had a key with him. Robert greeted his brother and brother-in-law cheerfully before excusing himself to the bathroom to freshen up. Joshua knew that he wanted to give the three a moment of privacy.

Joshua sauntered into the living room, sitting down across them, speaking no words. He solely looked at the two of them, who remained silent as well until the youngest boy in the room began to talk.

"I found the note in the woods, Dad," he told Thomas. The latter didn't look surprised at all, but had a look of curiosity on his face, evidently wanting to know what Joshua thought about it. About him.

Before he knew it, tears formed in his blue eyes. Not only in his eyes, however, also in his heart. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to express himself about his regret of the way he had acted until this very moment. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I understand now. I-I feel horrible for acting this way. I'm so sorry." Joshua looked at the ground for a moment. "Could you please forgive me?"

Thomas looked at his son with pity and understanding. He grabbed his hand tightly and whispered words Joshua would never forget. "No matter what you do, no matter how bad it is, I will always forgive you."

Joshua smiled through his tears, receiving a smile from both of his dads. "I now understand that you just wanted to protect me, not keep me away from everything my peers find interesting."

Manuel spoke this time. "We want to protect you, and we always will. But I think that we can be a little less stern to you. You need to have some freedom as well, you're just a child, Joshua. We would give you all the happiness in the world if we could, I want you to know that, but we just don't want to lose you. That's why we always kept you away from everything."

"And," Thomas added, "I want you to inform us when we're being too strict. So we'll know when we need to back away a bit. We need to give you away to the world one day, it wouldn't harm us to practice a bit."

Joshua nodded. He agreed with them, to his surprise.

The rest didn't matter. All that mattered was that the three of them were together, which was the best feeling in the world. Even thinking about it, a genuine smile grew on Joshua's face.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after... 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all liked it! Little fun fact: I wrote that Trump became president before the actual election took place, so yay my psychic powers xD


End file.
